Behind The Mask of Perfection
by Mz. Riskay
Summary: Hermione has a boyfriend that is almost perfect. Except for the fact that he beats her. She blames herself for his actions, saying if she weren't so stupid this wouldn't have happened. She considers ending it all. Who will help her? GWHG
1. Hermione

_Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling... blah blah blah..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter One: Hermione**  
  
Sixteen year old Hermione Granger lay on her bed at 6:30 in the morning, waiting for her alarm clock to go off in 15 minutes so she could get ready for her trip to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express. Since she could neither Floo nor Apparate, her parents had to drive her to the train station, which was a 2 hour drive from her house. So she waited, listening on her mp3 player to the song "Anthem of Our Dying Day" by a Muggle rock band called Story of the Year.  
  
Her appearance had considerably changed. Her hair was no longer curly, but straight, and long. Her mother had taken her into town to get it permanently straightened as a reward for her good grades. She had also taken Hermione on a shopping spree, since she couldn't celebrate her sweet 16, as her birthday was in September, after school started. As puberty would have it, Hermione filled out a bit, giving her a more womanly figure. Her new clothes were a bit on the edgy, vintage side. She started to listen to rock music. Perhaps it was because of David.  
  
_David..._ She stared out at the window thinking about her summer. She didn't go to the Burrow like other summers. Her boyfriend, David Lynch, insisted that she spend as much time with him as possible. He too, was a wizard, but he went to Beauxbatons. Hermione never told Ron or Harry or even Ginny, her best friend, about David. They had bumped into each other during their Easter holiday and decided that they wanted to date each other.  
  
David was a great boyfriend. He showered her with gifts, her parents loved him, and he was protective of Hermione. Too protective. Whenever they went out and Hermione stopped to talk to a few of her Muggle friends, David would get angry. He would sometimes hit her. Never on the face, but on the arms and stomach. After David realized what he'd done, he'd hug Hermione and tell her that he was so sorry, and that he loved her so much.  
  
Hermione always forgave him. She truly believed with her whole heart, that she was in love with David, but as we all know, the illusion of love is a very tricky thing. She started wearing long sleeved t-shirts all the time, and she stopped talking to other guys. If she ran into a guy friend when she was with David, she'd pretend as if she didn't know them. Looking at their crestfallen faces, her heart silently broke.  
  
Hermione stood on the platform wearing the clothes she bought with her mother. It was a plain, white, long-sleeved t-shirt under a black shirt bearing the legend "Sex Pistols". She had a denim miniskirt on, with the edges frayed, and wore black fishnet stockings on her legs. Her old black Chuck Taylors were charmed so the shoe laces would change colors at irregular intervals, one of the many presents David had given her after he hit her.  
  
"Don't forget to write to us okay?" Mrs. Granger said anxiously.

"Don't I always?" Hermione laughed, hugging her worried mother.  
  
"Oh..." Mrs. Granger started crying. "My baby's all grown up now!"  
  
"_Mum_! You've said that every time I leave on the Hogwarts Express! I'll _always_ be your little, bushy-haired girl! Don't worry!" Hermione joked. She hugged her mom again.  
  
"Well honey," Mr. Granger said ruffling his daughter's hair, "off you go now. You tell Ron and Harry we say hello, alright?"  
  
"Yes daddy," Hermione hugged her father. "I love you guys so much!" Mrs. Weasley joined the hug. "_Family hug_!" Hermione laughed. She looked up at the clock. "I'd better scoot! I'll owl you the second after Dumbledore finishes his First Day of School Speech!" she called, running towards the train with her black knapsack, Crookshanks in her arms.  
  
"Oh honey, _look out_!" her parents called.  
  
"What?" Hermione said confused. She ran into a boy trying to get on the train, the contents of her bag spilling. "Oh _damn_," she said, helping the boy up. It was Harry. "Oh, sorry Harry."  
  
"Do I know you?" Harry said, eyeing her appreciatively. He stopped for a second, and blushed furiously, realizing that it was Hermione he was checking out. "Uh..."  
  
"_Hurry up_! Let's go find a compartment!" Hermione said picking up her things. "Where's Ron?"  
  
"Prefect compartment," Harry said as they walked into the train. "I still can't believe you gave up that prefect job, Mione. Now it's _Lavender_ that's a prefect! What were you thinking?"  
  
"Prefect is _boring,_ Harry, you've no idea," Hermione said looking into the compartments.  
  
"Here's one!" Harry said, opening a compartment door. It was empty. "Ron should be coming along in a few."  
  
"Alright." Hermione set her things down, and pulled out her mp3 player out of her bag.  
  
"Hey! Is that an mini iPod?" Harry asked pointing at the light blue iPod in her hand.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I've got one too," Harry said showing her his green one.  
  
"The _Dursleys_ bought you an iPod?" Hermione asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Nah, I went into Muggle London before I went to the Burrow and bought it. I used Dudley's computer to load the songs on it."

"Awesome! We could trade maybe?"  
  
"I thought you needed a _computer_ for that? And what's with the new lingo?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"_Magic_, you twit, _magic_. And it's all David's fault."  
  
"Oh? And who is this David person?" Harry grinned. Hermione mumbled something. "Speak up, woman!" Harry's smile grew wider.  
  
"My boyfriend..." Hermione mumbled turning red.  
  
"_Wow!_ What school does he go to?"  
  
"Beauxbatons. He's our age." Hermone reached into her bag, and pulled out her wallet. She thrust a picture to him. "There's his picture."  
  
"What's this?" someone from the compartment door asked.  
  
"Our dear Hermione with a _boyfriend_?" another voice asked.  
  
"We must take a look!"  
  
Fred and George grabbed the picture from Harry's hands. They looked at a picture of Hermione hugging him on the beach. He was a head taller than her, with tanned skin, shaggy brown hair that fell gracefully into his sparkling green eyes.  
  
"What boyfriend?" Ginny asked appearing out of nowhere. She glanced at the picture. "Oh wow Mione! He's absolutely _gorgeous_!"  
  
Hermione bristled. She snatched the picture away. "His name's David Lynch. He's my age, and goes to Beauxbatons," she said tiredly, going back to her seat and put on her earphones, music blasting "Vindicated" by Dashboard Confessional. She didn't say another word the whole trip. She just stared out the window thinking about David while everyone else played Exploding Snap. She didn't even notice when Ron came in.  
  
The song changed to "Anthem of Our Dying Day" again. Hermione sang softly, oblivious to the looks of shock from her friends, as she sang a slightly depressing song. First, they've never heard her sing before. And second, they've never seen Hermione so out of it.  
  
_"The stars will cry  
  
The blackest tears tonight  
  
And this is the moment that I live for  
  
I can smell the ocean airAnd here I am  
  
Pouring my heart onto these rooftops  
  
Just a ghost to the world  
  
That's exactly  
  
Exactly what I need  
  
From up here the city lights burn  
  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
  
Of our dying day  
  
For a second I wish the tide  
  
Would swallow every inch of this city  
  
As you gasp for air tonight  
  
I'd scream this song right in your face  
  
If you were here  
  
I swear I won't miss a beat  
  
Cause I never  
  
Never have before  
  
From up here the city lights burn  
  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
  
Of our dying day  
  
Of our dying day  
  
Of our dying day  
  
Of our dying!!!  
  
For a second I wish the tide  
  
Would swallow every inch of this city  
  
And you gasp for air tonight!!  
  
From up here the city lights burn  
  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
  
Of our dying day  
  
From up here the city lights burn  
  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
  
Of our dying day  
  
From up here the city lights burn  
  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
  
Of our dying day  
  
Our dying day  
  
Of our dying..."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Note: This will be a George/Hermione fic people! Read and Review pretty please?  
  
I 3 you!!!!!!


	2. Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Don't sue me!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
**Chapter Two: Unexpected**

Hermione, Harry, Fred, and George were sharing a carriage for the ride to the castle. Hermione turned off her iPod and looked at the twins.  
  
"I thought you two were in seventh year last year?" she asked abruptly, interrupting their conversation about Quidditch.  
  
Fred sighed. "Mum wouldn't stop bugging us this whole summer for not finishing school properly..." Fred said tapping his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"So we came back just to shut her up," George finished grinning broadly.  
  
"Oh." Hermione turned her iPod again and went back into her own world.  
  
"Why is she so quiet?" George asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know!" Harry replied defensively. "Why are you asking me?"  
  
"Hmm..." George pretended to think for a moment. "Maybe it's because _you're_ her best friend?"  
  
"She never said much about her summer! If you wanna know so bad, why don't _you_ ask her yourself?" Harry hissed.  
  
"She doesn't exactly trust us, you know," Fred said.  
  
"She's got a good reason not to," Harry muttered. "After all the hell you two tried to cause last year..."  
  
Fred and George smiled proudly.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hermione was making her way to the Great Hall when Ginny practically mobbed her in the hallway.  
  
"What the _HELL_ do you think you're doing?" Hermione hissed angrily after Ginny tackled her into a wall.  
  
"You will never guess who was in the same carriage Luna and I were riding in!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Who?"  
  
"David!"  
  
Hermione paled. "_What_...?"  
  
"David! Your boyfriend?" Ginny laughed breathlessly. "Oh my god Hermione! You are _so_ lucky! He's so adorable and gentlemanly!"  
  
Hermione tried to smile. Her knees felt weak. Just when I thought I could escape from him, Hermione thought. Shit.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hermione sat in her usual seat, which was across from Harry and Ron, and between Fred and George, which unfortunately gave her a clear view of the Slytherin table. Her face was ashen.  
  
"Hermione, you okay?" George asked from her right.  
  
Hermione's eyes started to water. "Dammit!" she exclaimed. She buried her face in her arms, but because Dumbledore had already started his usual speech, no one noticed. No one except for George.  
  
He was staring at her. He'd never seen Hermione cry like this before. Somehow, something inside of him couldn't bear to see her in so much pain, so he put his arms around her and hugged her. She turned into him and hugged him back. George could smell the sweet, lavender scent of her hair. It was intoxicating.  
  
"Lynch, David!" Professor McGonagall called out. The Sorting had already begun.  
  
George and Hermione broke their embrace and watched as David made his way to the stool. He seemed to be glaring at the two of them. Hermione whimpered softly.  
  
"_SLYTHERIN_!" the hat bellowed. David took his seat at the Slytherin table next to Draco Malfoy. The seat he had chosen gave him a free and clear view of Hermione during mealtimes. Hermione realized this and nearly broke down again.  
  
The whole dinner was uncomfortable. Hermione knew she was being watched, and she could see David fuming as he realized she was surrounded with boys who weren't exactly "ugly". The boys noticed that Hermione seemed to be a little down, so they either hugged her (Fred and George) or patted her hands (Ron, Harry, Seamus, and Dean).  
  
Hermione decided to leave dinner early, but unfortunately, David saw her leave the Great Hall and followed her.  
  
She was walking when she was pushed into an empty classroom. Hermione turned to see who it was when her attacker punched her jaw. She looked up and saw David there.  
  
"David-"she cried out.  
  
"You filthy little _slut_!" David punched her in the stomach and pushed her against the wall really hard, pulling her hair to hold her up, making her eyes water. "You are _not_ to talk to any of those guys at your table, do you hear me?" he hissed angrily into her ear.  
  
"Y-yes..." she whispered weakly, trying hard not to cry.  
  
David released her, and watched as his girlfriend crumpled to the ground. He kicked her legs and walked out of the room. "Filthy little slut..." he muttered.  
  
Hermione got up slowly, wincing in pain, and tried to make her way to the Gryffindor Tower. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, and her body was battered. Hermione was almost at the Fat Lady's painting when she thought she heard her name being called, and turned around. The last thing she could see was Ron, Harry, Ginny, and the twins' faces above her before she blacked out.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ron lifted Hermione's body up and walked briskly into the common room. They had all seen Hermione leave, and decided to follow her. He set her down on the couch.  
  
"She's sweating Ron," Ginny said shakily. "Take her robes off before she suffocates."  
  
Harry, the nearest, took off Hermione's robes. Everyone gasped in shock as they saw all of the cuts and bruises on her chest, arms, and legs. Apparently, Hermione didn't wear anything under her thick Hogwarts robes except for a sports bra and shorts.  
  
"_Holy shit_," Fred said running his hands through his hair. They all started crying silently.  
  
After a moment, Hermione stirred. "Oww..." she cried out as she tried to sit up.  
  
In an instant, George was by her side. "Hermione?" he asked, holding her up from her back.  
  
"Don't do that," she said softly. "It's sore."  
  
"Who did this to you?" Ron yelled angrily.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "It was an accident, Ron. Calm down."  
  
"This was no bloody accident Hermione!" Ron shouted. "Do you want us to take you to Madame Pomfrey?" Ginny asked quietly.  
  
"_What the hell kind of a question is that_? Of _**COURSE**_ we take her to Pomfrey! Are you _stupid_?"  
  
"N-n-no..." Hermione said weakly. "I'm fine."  
  
"Fine my ass!" Harry said loudly standing up. "Is it your parents, Mione? Have they been beating you?" Harry had had this experience with the Dursleys since before he could remember.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then who Hermione?" George asked anxiously, tears streaming down his face. _How could someone do such a thing to someone like Hermione? She's an angel_, he thought. _A beautiful angel.  
  
_Hermione shook her head again. "Just take me to my room, guys. I'm knackered."  
  
"Well if that isn't the understatement of the bloody century!" Ron burst out.  
  
George lifted Hermione up and carried her to the 6th year girl's dormitories. Everyone else, of course, followed.  
  
"Ginny, tell Parvati and Lavender that they can't stay in their dorms tonight," George ordered setting Hermione gently down on her bed. She had fallen asleep again.  
  
"What do I tell them?"  
  
"I don't know! Make up anything!" Ginny nodded.  
  
"I can't stay with her," Ron said. "Patrolling tonight."  
  
"I'll stay here tonight," George said, "Gin, you need to stay with Lavender and Parvati and make sure that they don't come up here! Slip them some sleeping potion or something, but don't let them come up here."  
  
Ginny nodded. She made her way to Hermione's bed and kissed her on the forehead. She walked away quickly, wiping her eyes.  
  
"Harry, I don't know if Seamus, Dean, and Neville will notice if you're gone, but if they don't, I think you should stay here too. And Fred will stay too. Those 7th years are thick. They won't notice a thing."  
  
"I'll go get some potion from Snape's dungeons," Harry announced.  
  
"I'll go with you. You need backup if you're gonna break into Snape's private stores," Fred said. They disappeared under the Invisiblity Cloak with the Marauder's Map in their hands. Ron went to Professor Dumbledore's office to find out where he was stationed.  
  
George was alone with Hermione. "Oh Hermione," he whispered. He looked at the huge bruise starting to form on her jaw and stroked it gently with his thumb. Her chestnut locks fell across her face, and he brushed them to the side. She looks so peaceful, George thought. He spent a few moments just watching her sleep, and without thinking, he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"_Hermione..._" he whispered.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Note: Read and Review please!  
  
=)


End file.
